A Little Doubt
by SNAFU Time
Summary: Mordecai begins to realize he has begun to develop feelings for Rigby, as well as Rigby developing feelings for him. How will they take it? Please comment with feedback.


A Little Doubt

Mordecai's POV:

"A little doubt goes a long way." I murmur out loud into the dark while watching the little raccoon that is curled up at my side asleep. I wrap my wing a little tighter around him and he snuggles closer. I think back on how all the events of the day have led to this moment …

Flashback…

"Hey Mordecai, hey Rigby, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Margaret, not much, you?" I ask already getting nervous.

"Oh you know work and stuff like that, nothing special…" she begins until she is interrupted by the door opening, the little bell tinkling.

"Oh hey guys I have to take this. Talk to you guys later okay?"

"Oh…yeah Margaret no big deal, see you around." I say back, a little disappointed things didn't go a little farther.

"Dude, Mordecai, when are you going to make your move on Margaret? This is the first time Margaret has been single in months, so you better make your move soon while you still can."

"Rigby, I don't need to hear that coming from you, I know I need to make my move."

"Well then why haven't you done it yet? You've had several good opportunities that I could see, and that was just when I was around you two, so what's holding you back?"

"Nothing is holding me back Rigby, I just…I just get nervous is all." But now that I thought about it, it did feel like something was holding me back…I just wasn't sure what.

"Well don't let me hold you back, go for it dude while you still have a chance." Rigby sighs while looking forlornly over in Eileen's direction where she is chatting up her new obsession. Poor Rigby, he realized his feelings for her to late and now he was paying for it.

"Alright dude…just let's come back when it's not so crowded. This scene makes me nervous."

"Alright dude, whatever." Rigby says, hopping down from his stool and heading towards the exit. I catch Margaret's eye and wave, then turning to follow Rigby back to the park. As we are walking back towards the park though something Rigby said bugs me. Why had Rigby said not to let him hold me back? He wasn't the reason I was waiting to tell Margaret my feelings…or was he? We had been friends a long time…no, it had to be something else.

Margaret's POV:

"Hey Margaret, did you see it?"

"See what?" I ask, totally clueless as to what Eileen is talking about.

"The way Rigby looked at Mordecai. It was only there for a second, but it was there alright." Eileen says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yeah, I did see it, and I also saw a similar look in Mordecai's eyes as he left after Rigby had said something to him."

"Those two are clueless, aren't they?"

"Yeah they are. They don't realize the feelings they have for each other. They have been friends for so long that neither of them realizes it." I say while picking up another dirty dish off a table.

"Margaret, I was actually thinking you should talk to Mordecai about it."

"What?" I say, so surprised I almost drop the plates I'm holding.

"Yeah, he still believes he has a crush on you, but you could also see the doubt in his eyes, especially today after Rigby had said something to him."

"I don't know Eileen…" I begin "what if we are wrong and anyways, what about Rigby? He looks at you now with the same eyes Mordecai gives me."

"No he doesn't. He's good at pretending, isn't he? But you can see it in his face when he looks at Mordecai."

"Fine, I'll think about it, okay?" I grudgingly reply.

"Okay, but you have to do it before he asks you out though, or he might not accept what you are saying okay?"

"Fine." I finally agree.

Mordecai's POV:

"You slackers, where have you been? If you don't do what I just asked you to do, YOU"RE FIRED!" Benson yells at us, his face crimson.

"Benson, don't worry, we're on it…" I begin until Benson interrupts me.

"You better because if it's not done when I get back, you both are FIRED!" And with that Benson drives away in the golf cart.

"Uhh…Benson is always on our case! Can't he give us some slack?" Rigby complains.

"No dude, He actually gives us enough slack as it is. Come on man let's just get the lawn mown and the house cleaned then we can take a break."

"Uhh...fine." Rigby grudgingly agrees.

After we finish mowing the lawn we start cleaning the house.

Sweaty and tired, we finally finish and plop down onto the couch, exhausted.

"Hey Rigby, want to play some video games?"

"Nah dude, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Rigby says, getting up and stretching, starting towards our room.

"Suit yourself." I say, trying to hide the fact that I had been totally fascinated with his stretch.

"Night." He says, and scurries away to go to bed. Weird, I think, had I just been checking out Rigby? Nah…I'm tired that's all.

After playing a couple rounds of Strong Johns, I finally decide to go to bed. I creep towards our room and open the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Once inside the room, I get a strange urge though. I notice Rigby has his head peeking out from beneath the pile of clothes he usually sleeps under, so I creep over to the side of his bed. I sit down on the floor next to his bed and watch him for a second. Huh, his facial expressions are funny, I think watching closely, just like when he is awake. Then I have another strange urge. I want to kiss him. It hits me like a ton of bricks. No, I think, scurrying as fast as I can away from Rigby, I'm just tired… yeah…just tired. I creep out of the room again as quietly as before, closing the door behind me. I slept on the couch that night.

Rigby's POV:

I had just been thinking about Mordecai checking me out when I heard the door to the room open and Mordecai step in, trying to be as quiet as possible.

My eyes shoot open after he leaves, and I am left staring out into darkness. I had heard him come over next to my bed and sit next to it on the floor. I had also heard him freak out and scramble away from me as if he had just seen a baby get strangled.

"He had wanted to kiss me." I say out loud, knowing I'm safe because no one else is in the room with me. It wasn't really a known fact as much as an instinct. I was hopeful about this. I had already come to terms a while ago about my feelings towards Mordecai. I had just accepted it. I had never really been interested in girls and Mordecai has been my best and only friend for so long now that I actually didn't initially realize it when my feelings for him became something more. I also knew that Mordecai also felt the same way about me; I just had to be patient. Although he had accepted himself easily, Mordecai might not.

"I wonder what's going to happen to us." I wonder out loud again, turning over and feeling the hollowness forming in my chest.

Mordecai's POV:

The next morning I wake up feeling like crap. I am sore all over and my mind is a jumbled mess.

"Uhh…"I say as I crawl off the couch, my neck stiff from the way I had been laying on the couch. Why didn't I sleep in bed mast night, I think to myself, then I remember.

"Oh no…" I say out loud, a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh no what?" A familiar voice says from behind, causing me to jump about five feet in the air.

"Oh..uhh…hey Rigby." I manage, a bucket of nerves now.

"Dude sorry for scaring you, but why did you sleep on the couch last night?"

"Huh…I must have dozed off on it."

"Mmmhh" Rigby says, unconvinced "Do you want to go to the Coffee Shop?"

"Uhh, yeah sure, that sounds really good actually." I say relaxing a bit. Maybe a little bit of coffee and Margaret will help me clear my mind, I think to myself.

"Well okay then come on." Rigby says, already part way out the door.

"Dude, wait up." I say back to him, taking one last look at where I slept last night before following him.

Margaret's POV:

"Okay Margaret, you know what to do right?"

"Yeah…" I say "Are you sure this will work?"

"Well…I'm hoping it will; just give it a shot okay?"

"Okay." I say just as soon as Mordecai and Rigby step in the door.

"Hey Margaret." Mordecai offers smiling at me. Wow, I think, he really looks worse for wear…I wonder what happened?

"Hey Mordecai…" I say walking over to him "I really need to talk to you… alone." I say eyeing Rigby.

"Uhh yeah…sure Margaret." He gets up and follows me to where I stand in the corner of the shop. It's so early that no one else in the shop besides the four of us, so I decide it will be safe to speak to him here. Man, I hope Eileen is right about this, I think. Well…here goes nothing.

Mordecai's POV:

Margaret looks really nervous and fidgety when she takes me over to the corner. I wonder what's going on, I think to myself.

"So…you wanted to talk to me?" I ask, getting almost as fidgety as her.

She breathes heavily and sighs.

"Okay Mordecai, here's how it is…Eileen thinks that you like someone special and that you can't express your feelings to said person, so she sent me to try and help you get it out."

I'm surprised, but not too much. It's not like I had been taking great strides to hide my crush on Margaret, but why would Eileen care?

"Uhh…yeah…actually there is something I have been meaning to tell you…" But I'm interrupted before I can get anymore out.

"No Mordecai! That's not what I'm talking about!" She yells loudly enough for Rigby and Eileen to take notice "Eileen seems to think you have a thing for Rigby and that you are just transferring your feelings for him on to me!"

I hear glass shattering. I look around to find the source of this noise then I realize that it is inside my head. It feels as if someone has just put a clamp around my torso and is gradually tightening it. I have to get out of there, NOW!

"I…I have to go!" I yell turning and sprinting for the exit, but not before Margaret has a chance to get one last word in.

"You can't keep running from your feelings Mordecai! They have to come out sometime!" And with that thought going through my head, I make it out the exit and race myself back to the park.

Rigby POV:

"Eileen, WHAT DID YOU DO?" I yell at her. She looks like she is about to get sick.

"I'm sorry Rigby! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was only trying to do what I thought was best for you…" She says with tears in her voice.

"Wait, WHAT?" I ask before the realization dawns on me. She still has a crush on me and she was just trying to do what she thought would be best for me.

"Eileen, wait…" I begin, but I am suddenly cut off by her bursting into tears and running from the room. I have to find Mordecai, I think, so with that, I race out of the shop also, leaving a stricken Margaret behind.

Mordecai's POV:

"What is their deal?" I yell into mine and Rigby's room, glad no one is around to hear.

"I don't like Rigby!" I yell again, throwing my fists up in the air, but a little inkling of doubt weeds its way into my thoughts.

"If you don't like him" It says "then why did you run away?"

That gets me to stop for a second to think. "Yeah," I think aloud to myself, "Why had I run away? It's not like Margaret and Eileen was forcing me to like Rigby and I could have easily proven them both wrong by asking Margaret out…" my head spins.

"No…" I say groaning, sitting down onto the bed, my head in my hands and my elbows propped up onto my knees.

"You know it's true…" the little inkling whispers in my head. I curl up onto my bed worn out, tired of fighting it.

"Fine," I admit to myself "I like Rigby." And with that I pass out, the day's events taking their toll.

Rigby's POV:

I found Mordecai in our room. I had listened outside the door while he had talked to himself. Then I had heard something that shocked me.

"He finally realized it." I whisper to myself, sitting down with my back against the door. I'm so relieved and so worn out. He likes me were my last thoughts before I passed out slumped against the door, exhausted from the day's dramas.

I wake up when Mordecai opens the door and my head whacks the floor.

Mordecai's POV:

"Ow!"

"Oh my god Rigby are you okay?"

"Yeah…"Rigby say while rubbing the back of his head.

He stands up and looks at me, I stare back at him. I break the silence first.

"So…how much did you hear earlier?"

"Enough." He says.

"Oh…" I feel as if I'm about to cry. He notices.

"No, dude, it's okay…" Rigby begins before I cut him off.

"No dude, it's not. I'm so confused it hurts, it makes me sick to my stomach the way I'm feeling!" I say angrily to the floor since I have averted my eyes away from him.

"No dude, wait, you don't know the whole story. The reason why Eileen got Margaret involved was to help me!"

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"Dude…I like you too." And with that, he runs up to me and hugs me. I'm so surprised that I almost fall over.

"Rigby, wait." I say, pulling him away from me "This is strange. How long have you been hiding this?"

"A while now…I was waiting until you were ready." He says looking up at me, his eyes swimming in emotion, pain at having to hold back for so long. I sweep him up into a hug.

"Thank you dude." I say totally relieved and emotionally drained. We are both worn out and tired.

"Come on dude, we'll talk about this more in the morning." I say "Let's go to bed."

I go over to my bed and settle in, when Rigby also hops up and curls next to my side. I'm more than a little surprised, to tell the truth, but I let him stay there and eventually I fall asleep too, my wing wrapped loosely around him.

Back to the present:

"Wow" I whisper, thinking out loud "A little doubt really can go a long way." And with that thought in my head, I pass out again thinking about how everything has changed, whether for better or for worse.


End file.
